List of rants by MegaDoopTV
'''' Here are Rants made by MegaDoopTV. Rants on his channel |- | *MDTV Rant: What You Say vs How It's Said[8] | *What You Say vs. How It's Said | *March 26, 2016 | *5:40 | *Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) |- | *MDTV Rant: The Fat Acceptance Movement Is Wrong[9] | *The Fat Acceptance Movement | *April 8, 2016 | *6:18 | *Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) |- | | | | | |- | * MDTV Rant: KaBlamBandicoot64 Rant[10] |KaBlamBandicoot64 | * April 22, 2016 | * 8:20 | * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) |- | *MDTV Rant: "I'd Like To See You Try" Argument | * I'd like to see you try Argument | * May 16, 2016 | * 7:09 | * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera |- | * MDTV Rant: Anti SJW's | * Anti Social Justice Warriors | * March 7, 2017 | * Unknown | * Removed * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera, MegaDoop's Ultimate return to YouTube. |- | * MDTV Rant: Vegans Rant The Extreme Ones | * Vegans | * March 25, 2017 | * Unknown | * Removed * Avatar: Gameplay footage of Streets Of Rage (Sega Genesis) |- | * MDTV Rant: The Anti SJW Probelm | * The Anti SJW Problem | * March 29, 2017 | * Unknown | * Removed * Avatar: N/A |- | * MDTV Rant: Why I Hate The Commentary Community Rant On JAR And Doodletones | * The Commentary Community | * April 5, 2017 | * 10:39 | * Removed * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) * Commentated on by Doodletones * MegaDoop regrets making this rant and disowned it. * Doodle apologized for her commentary on him and MD apologized as well |- | * MDTV Rant: Family Guy Channels Are Stupid | * Family Guy Channels | * April 10, 2017 | * 6:19 | * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) |- | * MDTV Rant: Alt CC Is Terrible | * Alt CC | * April 13, 2017 | * 10:46 | * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) |- | * MDTV Rant: Game Theory Sucks | * The Game Theorists | * April 16, 2017 | * 7:30 | * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) |- | * MDTV Rant: Fidget Spinner Rant | * Fidget Spinners | * May 9, 2017 | * N/A | * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) |- | * MDTV Rant: A Rant On SavDraws Thoughts | * SavDraws | * May 11, 2017 | * 5:15 | * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) |- | * MDTV Rant: Emoji Movie Trailer Rant | * The Emoji Movie | * May 21, 2017 | * 3:57 | * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) |- | * MDTV Rant: I HATE HIGH SCHOOL FIGHTS | * High School Fights | * June 18, 2017 | * 5:52 | * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) |- | * MDTV Rant: Super Mario Logan Rant: Why SML Sucks Now | * Super Mario Logan | * July 8, 2017 | * 12:56 | * Avatar: No Avatar(On Camera) |}